In the past, image forming apparatuses have included an image carrier body, having a surface on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, a developing roller, which causes toner to adhere to the surface of the image carrier body to develop the electrostatic latent image, a transfer roller, which transfers to a recording medium the toner that has adhered to the surface of the image carrier body by the developing roller, and a toner cartridge, in which the toner is accommodated and that is configured so that it can be installed and removed.
In this type of image forming apparatus, when an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the image carrier body, the developing roller causes toner that is held in a toner cartridge to adhere to the surface of the image carrier body to develop the electrostatic latent image. Then, it is possible to form an image that corresponds to the electrostatic latent image on the recording medium by the transfer roller transferring the toner that has adhered to the surface of the image carrier body to the recording medium.
In addition, in this type of image forming apparatus, pressure attachment of a developing means such as a developing roller to an image carrier body that uses and OPC (organic photoconductor), etc. is performed using a spring, etc., and the development is performed. However, when the OPC and the developing roller continue to be mutually pressure attached for a long period of time without rotation, there is a possibility of chemical damage to the OPC occurring or of the developing roller becoming permanently deformed. In this regard, it has been proposed that the two be separated by configuring the developing roller and the image carrier body so that they can approach and separate and inserting a wedge member between the developing means and the image carrier body at the time of shipping of the image forming apparatus.